Dean, Frozen
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Olaf?" zopakoval Dean slabě a přimhouřil na muže před sebou oči, jako by ho podezíral z toho, že si vymýšlí, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu. „Olaf?" Dean/Castiel


Dean překvapeně zamrkal a na okamžik to vypadalo, že nemá slov.

To by bylo možná poprvé za celou tu dobu, co Sam pamatoval. Dean měl vždycky nějaká slova, vždycky měl nějaký komentář, který byl v jeho očích obvykle projevem jeho prudké inteligence a rychlého vtipu, ale kvůli kterému se Sam musel většinou dost snažit, aby potlačil zamračení nebo škleb.

Aby Dean nevěděl, co říct, i kdyby jen na chvilku, to bylo dost zvláštní a Sam zmateně zvedl obočí. Většinou to býval jen Cas, komu se někdy povedlo vyvést Deana dostatečně z míry a Sam si opravdu nebyl jistý –

„Olaf?" zopakoval Dean slabě a přimhouřil na muže před sebou oči, jako by ho podezíral z toho, že si vymýšlí, ať už z jakéhokoli důvodu. „ _Olaf_?"

Castiel se zatvářil mírně zmateně, vrásky na čele se mu prohloubily, a Sam si byl jistý, že už přemýšlí, co přesně mu v té kraťounké konverzaci stačilo utéct. Sam si prsty sevřel kořen nosu, protože zatímco muž, kterého měli v plánu vyslechnout, se mírně zamračil, jak ho Deanova reakce očividně nepotěšila, Deanovi se v očích objevil _ten_ výraz. Přesně ten výraz, který velice hlasitě křičel, že se hodně rychle řítí do nějakého průšvihu.

Což se potvrdilo, když se Dean mírně naklonil k muži před sebou, jako by se chystal svěřit mu nějaké tajemství. „A máte rád vřelá objetí?"

Sam pootevřel pusu a na pár nekonečných vteřin měl dojem, že se možná zastavil čas.

Dean byl pořád ještě v tom mírném předklonu, když se muž před ním nespokojeně zamračil. „Prosím?" Z jeho hlasu bylo jasné, že to, jestli odejde, aniž by jim cokoli řekl, záleží jen na tom, jestli teď Dean řekne něco hloupého.

„Oh," dostal ze sebe Dean, kterému to zřejmě taky došlo. To bylo alespoň něco, protože většinou mu to trvalo o malinko déle. Teď se Dean od muže konečně odtáhl a narovnal se v ramenou, oči rozšířené. Vysoko na lícních kostech se mu objevil ten nejjemnější náznak ruměnce, jaký kdy Sam viděl.

„Já nechápu, co –" pokusil se Castiel překvapivě slabě a potřásl hlavou.

Dean se kousl do rtu a trochu nejistě se podíval ze Sama na Castiela a zase zpátky. „Totiž," dostal ze sebe, ale nic dalšího neřekl.

Sam si povzdychl. Vážně, vždycky když už si myslel, že ho Dean nedokáže znovu překvapit, udělal jeho bratr něco, čím mu jeho jistotu zase sebral. To byl prostě Deanův způsob, jak ho pořád držet ve střehu. Občas se nechal pokousat od upíra, jen aby Sam nepolevil ve své ostražitosti. Občas se od něj na chvíli odstěhoval. Nebo mu řekl, že se tak nějak dal dohromady s andělem.

Castiel se zatvářil ještě zmateněji, než byl dosud.

„Omlouvám se," pokusil se Sam, když mu bylo jasné, že od Deana nic podobného čekat nemůže. „Můj kolega je jen trochu…" zaváhal, jak se pokoušel najít ten pravý výraz, kterým by svého bratra popsal. Idiot? Dětinský? Prostě jenom Dean? Nějak měl pocit, že by Olaf ani na jeden z těchto komentářů příliš dobře nereagoval, přestože byly všechny pravdivé.

Muž ho chvíli nesouhlasně pozoroval, než se nejspíš rozhodl, že bude velkomyslný. Pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně to není poprvé, co někdo takhle komentoval moje jméno. Ten hloupý film mi byl čert dlužný!" Zatvářil se otráveně a z jeho hlasu se pořád neztrácel malý náznak vzteku. Sam to celkem chápal. „I když by mě teda nenapadlo, že i mezi agenty FBI je běžná praxe posmívat se svědkům jen kvůli tomu, jak se jmenují."

„Ne, to samozřejmě není." Sam zavrtěl hlavou a rychle se na něj usmál, aby ho trochu ukonejšil. „Rozhodně to není běžná praxe. On je jen…" Se zdviženým obočím se podíval na Deana. „Je nový."

Castiel se zamračil. „Pořád nerozumím –"

„Jistě," přerušil ho Sam rychle, s důrazným pohledem, protože to poslední, co by ještě potřebovali, bylo, aby se Cas začal příliš vyptávat. Castiel se nikdy moc nenaučil jednat s lidmi, i když se snažili vést ho příkladem. Jenže lidé byli v jeho společnosti většinou příliš nejistí na to, aby se chtěli s něčím svěřovat, ne pod jeho soustředěným pohledem.

Sam mu několikrát říkal, že by mohlo trochu pomoci, kdyby alespoň občas mrknul, ale Castiel na to buď zapomínal, nebo se jeho radou jednoduše rozhodl neřídit.

„Můžete nám tedy říct, co jste viděl?" zeptal se a přitom ze všech sil ignoroval, jak se Dean nepřestával nespokojeně mračit a mumlat si něco, co zněla podezřele jako _v žádném případě to není hloupý film_.

Sam by zaskřípal zuby, kdyby mohl.

Castiel pro jednou opustil Deana, přestože se nepřestával zmateně mračit, a postavil se vedle Sama, aby si mohl poslechnout Olafovu výpověď.

Olaf sám nespokojeně hodil pohledem po Deanovi, jako by očekával, že se mu začne zase posmívat. Když se nic nestalo, Dean pořád zamračený, ale už bez dalšího hloupého komentáře, znovu se neochotně rozmluvil. „Budete si myslet, že jsem se zbláznil." Pokrčil rameny, a kdyby měl Sam počítat, kolikrát už tuhle větu slyšel – kolikrát ji sám pronesl – byla by to dost vysoká čísla. „Na druhou stranu máte problém už s mým jménem –"

Sam naprázdno pootevřel pusu, aby se ohradil, protože pokud měl s něčím problém Dean, respektive pokud Deanovi něco připadalo _vtipné_ , neznamenalo to ještě nutně, že jsou i oni s Castielem stejní. Ale nedostal k tomu příležitost.

„Takže je to asi jedno."

Sam vyčkávavě zvedl obočí a mírně se k němu naklonil, aby mu dal najevo, že ho jeho slova zajímají. I když to bylo vlastně jen výstřel do tmy, celý tenhle případ. Podezření na útok ducha, ale jenom hodně neurčité. Nejspíš by se za Olafem ani nevydali, kdyby se tak zoufale nenudili, protože se už několik týdnů nic nedělo – což bylo na jednu stranu super, a na tu druhou to bylo dost podezřelé – a bunkr jim pomalu nezačínal být příliš malý. Ve skutečnosti si prostě jenom chtěli protáhnout nohy a podívat se někam ven. Nebo alespoň Sam si chtěl protáhnout nohy. Dean se ho rozhodl pronásledovat, aby neměl ani minutu o samotě a v klidu.

Castiel šel jednoduše tam, kam šel Dean.

Dean znovu něco zabručel, a kdyby stál jen o kousek blíž, Sam by mu dupnul na nohu.

Olaf podezíravě přimhouřil oči směrem k Deanovi, jako by tak trochu očekával, že se mu vysměje ještě dřív, než ze sebe stačí dostat svůj pravděpodobně ohromně zajímavý příběh. „Bylo to uprostřed noci, před dvěma dny," začal poněkud rozvláčně. „A přímo nade mnou stála napůl průhledná žena. Dlouhé vlasy, potrhané šaty. Byl to duch, přísahám! A zíral přímo na mě."

Castielovo zamračení se ještě prohloubilo. „Pokračujte, prosím."

Muž po něm střelil pohledem a protentokrát se rozhodl ignorovat Deana a to, jak si vyzývavě založil paže na prsou, aby dal najevo svůj názor. „Vyskočil jsem z postele," pokračoval. „A rozběhl jsem se pryč, ale byla hned za mnou. Praštil jsem se o stůl, jak jsem se jí snažil utéct. Všechno se rozsypalo po podlaze."

Muž se zamračil.

„Co všechno?" zeptal se Sam.

„Nevím," Olaf pokrčil rameny. „Talíř. Solnička. Nějaké příbory."

„Solnička?" Castiel zaujatě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Rozsypala se vám po podlaze sůl?"

Muž roztržitě přikývl. „Jo. A co?" Trhnul ramenem.

Castiel pootevřel pusu, aby pokračoval ve svých dotazech, ale Sam ho předběhl. „A ten… duch… za vámi šel i přes tu sůl?"

„Byl to _duch_! Snad si nemyslíte, že by ho zastavila trocha soli?" Olaf vypadal jeho otázkou skoro pobouřen. „Praštil jsem se do hlavy o futro. A pak už si pamatuje jenom to, jak jsem se probudil u sebe v posteli." Odmlčel se a vyčkávavě mezi nimi zatěkal pohledem.

Samovi klesla ramena zklamáním. Dlouze vydechl. Tak _tohle_ byla opravdu ztráta času. Proč si jenom myslel, že by z toho mohl být opravdový případ?

Dean ze sebe vydal nějaký přidušený zvuk. „No, podle mě je to jasné," prohlásil najednou. „Dal jste si před spaním nějakou těžkou večeři a –"

„Děkujeme vám za váš čas," skočil mu Sam rychle do řeči a pokývnul směrem k Olafovi. „Dáme vám vědět hned, jak přijdeme na to, co se stalo," slíbil mu a rychle vstal, než bude muset poslouchat nějaké další pokračování Olafovy noční můry století.

„Ale věříte mi, nebo ne?" zavolal za ním Olaf s nadějí. „Nemyslíte si, že jsem jenom…"

„Jistě, samozřejmě, že vám věřím," ujistil ho Sam vážně a měl přitom trochu pocit, jako by nikdy v životě tak příšerně nelhal. A to za celý svůj život lhal dost a dost.

Cas ho stejně svižně následoval, ve tváři pořád velice nespokojený výraz. Ale vypadal, jako by na celého Olafa stačil úplně zapomenout, protože jeho pohled byl zcela neochvějně upřený na Deana. Sam se skoro divil, že se svojí zvědavostí vydržel alespoň do té doby, než za nimi zaklaply dveře.

„Ty bys ho vážně objal?" zeptal se Castiel Deana mírně zamračeně.

Dean chvíli jen pokračoval v cestě, než si uvědomil, že byl ten dotaz směřovaný na něj. Zmateně zamrkal. „Co?"

„Ptal ses ho, jestli má rád vřelá objetí," upřesnil Castiel a Sam se kousl do rtu, aby se nezačal smát, protože Dean zcela nepochopitelně _zrudl_. Hodně zrudl. Opravdu. _Zrudl_. „To bys ho opravdu objal?"

„Ne, jasně že ne," odporoval Dean okamžitě.

„Ale říkal jsi –"

Samovi se smíchy roztřásla ramena, protože Dean vypadal absolutně vyděšeně. Bílý jako stěna, jako by všechny hrozby nadpřirozeného života totálně vybledly ve srovnání s žárlivým Casem.

„To je jenom taková pohádka, Casi," poučil ho Sam, když to začalo vypadat, že ze sebe Dean nedostane ani slovo.

„Pohádka?" Castiel vypadal zmatený jako nikdy za celou tu dobu, co ho Sam znal.

„Jo, jasně," pokračoval Sam a snažil se přitom nesmát, zatímco Dean za jeho zády tlumeně prskal, teď už zase rudý, ale zřejmě nemohl najít ta správná slova na to, aby řekl, co měl na srdci. Ať už to bylo cokoli. „Taková kreslená pohádka o královně, která umí čarovat, ale musí to tajit, protože v jejím království to není zrovna běžné. A Olaf je takový divný oživlý sněhulák –"

„Buď zticha!" zasyčel Dean a rychle se otočil ke Castielovi. „Vůbec ho neposlouchej, Casi. Je to idiot. Já se _nedívám_ na pohádky." Hodil po Samovi varovným pohledem.

„O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se ho Sam s předstíraným zmatkem. „Je to tvoje oblíbená vánoční pohádka už od –"

Dean ho praštil pěstí do paže.

A Sam se jen zasmál, protože z Casova výrazu bylo jasné, na jaký film se Dean bude večer, i přes svůj značný odpor, muset koukat.


End file.
